All Over Again
by inafaroffland
Summary: Casey and Derek end up in an expirement that can have them be immortal at whatever age they want to be. But then the cure goes wild and has them running for their lives as teenagers again. 1st story kinda..Dasey! based off of Turnabout-Margaret P. Haddix
1. The begining

Casey's POV

I watched two figures come inside of my sad old nursing home door. It was sad because it was my 100th birthday with no family, one blue (my least favorite color) balloon, and a printed hospital card. I used to be a lady of youth, intelligence, and love, but that went down the drain the day after my 32nd birthday.

"Would you like to be younger?" a women's voice called out to me.

"Of course everyone here does" I said trying to focus on the lady. They talked on and on but i didn't have the heart or breath to tell them i couldn't here one thing that they were saying. After a while a man started to talk and I thought of Edwin and Derrek and then George. The great men I had in my old life. Soon they stopped talking and thurst a pen and packet of papers at me, i took them and focused on the grayish line where I would have to sign. As I drifted asleep I wondered if I had just given my savings or soul away.

_Derrek? Is that you? I hopped down from the top of the car i was sitting on in my 17 year old body. Derrek? It's Casey remeber? I watched him turn around looking confused. Casey? Are you here? He whispered. Derrek i'm right here!! I yelled hopping up in front of him, but I tripped and fell right...through him? Derrek? I whimpered as he ran away from the spot I had been lying on._

I woke with a start and found I wasn't in my nursing home anymore. The room had gardens painted on the walls, there was a TV in the corner, bookshelf filled with books if I wascoming from the door and a old dresser. As I looked around a young lady walked in and jumped as she saw i was awake.

"Oh hello Miss McDonald. I didn't realize you were awake, the third too" She dusted my Bookshelf and dresser as she talked.

"What do you mean the third?" I tried to sit up and found I could do it a little easiler than when I was at the other nursing home. Its probably since I had that werid dream. She helped me intp my old wheelchair and wheeled me to the door.


	2. Sunshine and Sunflowers

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything and forgot to add a disclaimer in the first chapter so I don't own anything in he first chapter either or any of the chapters after this.**

**Yay, I fixed my computer it was down for weeks but would come up once in a while but now I got it fixed!!**

Casey's POV

"You'll see" She helped me into my wheelchair and pushed me outside the door. She rolled me out of my room and into the hallway, the hallway was round and ended up going to a huge dome area. The sunshine felt like I had gotten touched by an angel, so warm and wonderful.

"Sunshine!" I laughed and pulled my arms out of the blanket I was wrapped up in. She laughed with me and called for the doctor to notify them I was awake. In a few minutes three other people were pulled in, some did what I had done but then some just looked with awe on their faces. There was only two men in the dome room with me right now and looked vaguely familiar but that didn't worry me the only thing I had to worry about was where I was, heaven or earth still?

"Hello I'm Dr. Linda Maeding and this is Dr. Matthew Morris. We have wonderful news for you all, your telomeres are growing!" A woman said smiling and flicked a television on showing little chromosomes with beads of a necklace on the end of it. "This is a magnified sample from Ms. McDonald, I believe, but all of you are showing the same results. I know that there are only 10 of you here now but in a week or so all the rest will show up. Scientists have known since the 1970s that each time a normal cell divides, the repeated sequences are reduced. It's like a necklace that shrinks. Until recently it was believed that only abnormal cells, like cancer cells, were immortal and didn't have shrinking telomeres."

"We all have cancer!" A woman shouted.

"No, no, no" He hurriedly called out, "You all have more than perfectly healthy. But cancer telomeres don't grow like this that's what I'm trying to tell you. You are all getting younger or to coin a phrase, unaging," He explained then stepped back and with a triumphant grin on his face, waiting for the news to sink in. The noise had ceased but all of a sudden started again, I just looked around looking for someone to share this news to. There was one of the men near me on a stretcher so I rolled over to him and grabbed his hand.

"We're getting younger!" I whispered and gripped his hand tighter. The room was filled with "What do they mean?" "How can this be happening?" "Unaging is that even possible" "Did you hear what he said?" "Did I hear correctly?"

"So when can we see our families?" A woman asked shyly across the room.

"W-e-l-l, that's something we need to talk to you about. Dr. Maeding?" He shifted so she could stand where all of us could see her.

"Your families aren't going to visit you because they think you all are dead" she scratched her arm nervously.

"We didn't plan on doing it this way since for a week or to it seemed that you were dead. You went into-well a coma for better lack of word. Dr. Maeding and I are still doing research about any record similar to this. Some of the rest are still in them," Dr. Morris said over the rush of voices.

"You and your family signed documents that said we could do extensive research over your bodies, so got to keep all your bodies together…" Dr. Maeding started, but the group started to talk.

"Well I'm kind of glad that this opportunity happened. Are you?" I asked the man next to me. I was still holding his hand, he seemed like he hadn't held hands in along while and needed a friend.

"Kinda…I messed up with a girl I truly loved…." He started then trailed off and stared off into space.

"Well I'm Case…" I started to say but Dr. Maeding started to talk again, "You can see all the documents and check out the signatures, but you all signed it legally. Some of you actually begged to get into the program"

"Derek" He whispered and then started to cough. The people taking care of Derek took him out as soon as the doctors got off the podium to speak to a lady in the front.

"Miss McDonald! So glad you could join us today. how's your room?" Dr. Morris asked walking me back to my room, the others had left at about the same time as me.

"Good, good" I mummbled not wanting to talk to him any more, "But thanks for the oppurtoniy"

"of course, of course. You were one of the firsts" he said pushing me into my room now. He layed me down on my bed again and the remote and set it by my side, "there you go"

"thanks" I mummbled again and drifting off to sleep after he had left the room.

_I was sitting in a sunflower bed and watching the sun rise. When I saw Derek, Lizzie, and Edwin laughing and coming aroung the bend. LIZZIE!! i yelled and ran to her side. She smilied at me and then ran off with Edwin to thier old games closet. I was stuck with Derek again but I didn't mind one bit. He looked as good as he always did. Messey hair, sort of matching cloths, and my old dog chain I had got him when I told him that I loved him.  
Hi Derek, how are you? I asked looking at him. We had moved over to the sunflower bed and sat down. He looked at me and smilied lovingly, but stood up and walked down a pathway I hadn't even seen when I was sitting on the flower bed. Wait! Where are you going? I yelled trying to foloow him but the pathway just dissappered just like it had reappeared. I went down another path near the path derek had walked on but as I did I started to age when I got to my 50s I started to run back to thye flower bed and when I got there Derek was sitting there with another girl and looking disgusted by why I would come back in my 50s.  
Casey? He asked looking at my fifty year old body and stood up taking the girls hand and walking over to where Lizzie and Edwin had come back. I sat down on the bed trying to get Derek to come back and take my hand but they started to run away._

**I uhhh dont know what the little notea at the end are supposed to say but HI...the dream at the end was total badness but if you like the rest of the story review!**


	3. Ms Sue's Birthday

**Hey uh ya again my disclaimer is that I don't own anything! Ya, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing and adding my story to their alerts. even though I only got like 2 reviews and a few alerts. I think it's a lot to me.  
****Thanks to **rumoredreader, princetongirl, ravsong, kedern, and sportiegirl...i think that was all

* * *

Casey's P.O.V

Over the next few months Dr. Maeding and Dr. Morris talked about how we would stay the age they wanted to and when we would like to. Derek and I had gotten pretty close though we wouldn't ever talk about our past. Occasionally he would let things slip and the same with me but all I knew about him was that he grew up in Canada and had a brother and little sister, another set of parents (step-mom and dad), fell in love then ran away from it, got married but the wife always thought that he was seeing someone else and that he wanted to change how he lived. I had told him about nothing compared to his list. Every time he would talk about it I would afterwards go and write these things down in my room. My penmanship was getting less shaky. I kept having dreams about my Derek though and rarely told anyone of this except just the doctors when they asked for their tests, but they were getting more crazy and I would have dreams about Truman, Nora and Max with him.

~1 year later~

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Miss Liana Sue, Happy Birthday to you" We all sang to her. She was in the front sitting with Hannah Abbot and the cake was beautifully decorated with red and yellow icing spelling her name and a 98 years old on them. The group had evolved into a few cliques Hannah and Liana are the closest friends here probably best friends now.

"You're 97 years old today!!" Dr. Morris cheered on while all of the rest of us were confused.

Though it looked like he had gotten Liana confused entirely "What do you mean I'm 99 now, right?"

"Oh well you're turning age backwards not forwards anymore. It would be weird to have a license saying your 187 when you look like you're twenty. Am i right?" he answered.

"Right! I'm 97 years old!!" She cried out laughing and soon enough everyone had joined in with her.

"So how was your last 98th birthday?" Someone called out.

"Well it was...I...it was...I don't remember" She said defeated and confused.

"How? Wait what?" The person called back out.

Liana started to cry and Hannah just patted her on her back and when I turned to the doctors i saw them mouth Get Them Out Of Here to the aides. I looked over at Derek but he had just gotten lifted out then I got tugged and wheeled to my room when I heard people start yelling for information. I thought about all the things I had done last year but couldn't recall anything. It was like they had just disappeared right from my hands, like when I turn 102 or 98 I'll lose my memory of when I was 99 in my old life at the nursing home. Like being replaced...I pushed the nurses room button and called for the doctors.

"Yes, Ms. McDonald?" Dr. Maeding asked as soon as she had closed my door. I had decorated it with pictures of magizines and photogrphs of me, the docotrs, and Derek. I hadn't much friends from my time here.

"So when my birthday comes around those older years of my old life will disapper and new ones would form from my new life?" I asked not very sure of what I was saying.

"Well no I mean how would that happen there are thousands of unused neuronsto store your new memories in! Why would they be replacing each other?" Dr. Morris shouted to Dr. Maeding.

"Because the brain is unaging also, following the same paterns it followed the first time around. It's like we hit rewind and record at the same time. So they're recording over their old memories" She answered whispering to Dr. Morris though I could still hear her.

"Not if Ms. Sue forgot an entire year in one whole day" he sneered back.

"She didn't. I bet they all have been forgeting them all along but hadn't noticed it. Until she had her most singnificant day-her birthday," She calmly answered back. They had forgot I was entirely here at least thats what it looked like. It made sense to me though it was like a horror movies rolled into one right in front of my eyes. All my memories were going to be lost with new useless memories.

"You can fix it right?" I called out. They jumped at my voice as they realized I was still here and they were in my room.


End file.
